tatsufannonfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Usuario discusión:David07
'BIENVENIDOS A MI PÁGINA DE DISCUSIÓNmensajes bajo de aquí'15px' '''Este usuario es Usuario Activo de la WIKI y sabe lo básico sobre la wiki, esto es una página de discusión para tratar temas sobre wiki mayormente, y no un foro.' *'Si alguien necesita de mi ayuda que me lo diga aquí, y que NO SE OLVIDE NUNCA DE FIRMAR.' *''NO HABLE SOBRE SU WIKI A LOS USUARIOS ''PARA QUE SE APUNTEN,. Aunque pueden dejar un enlace a ella en su PAGINA DE USUARIO, DISCUSIÓN y hacer alguna modificación dentro de su FIRMA con un enlace(a parte) que lleve hasta su wiki. Mensajes archivados *Arquivo 1 *Archivo 2 *Archivo 3 *Archivo 4 ¡Hola, bienvenido(a) a Wiki Tatsu! Muchas gracias por tu edición en Wiki Tatsu. Por favor, si tienes alguna duda, no seas tímido, deja un mensaje en mi discusión para ver si puedo ayudarte con cualquier cosa. -- Niaku25 (Discusión) 17:07 17 abr 2011 Equipo Hola, como vamos a hacer para crear la a misión que nos toca? (Maiter Pusher 10:20 21 abr 2011 (UTC)) Mision Crea cuando quieras la mision entre tu y Maiter mientras que pongas categorias misiones y que se hacia konoha a x cierto si quieres hacer otra como lo es [[Viaje a Iwa-Tropieso con Kabuto |''Viaje a Iwa-Tropieso con Kabuto ]](que es otra mision) asla aparte de tu pelea en el tempo por la reliquia Juan uchiha senju 15:54 23 abr 2011 (UTC) Misión Hacemos 4 batallas 2 individuales y dos dobles ? (Maiter Pusher 14:26 25 abr 2011 (UTC)) Nos inventamos cada uno 1 individual y 1 colectiva En la colectiva yo haré un usuario del elemento Acero y me estoy pensando al de la individual Re-Imagenes thumb|Guy liberando sus Puertas de ChakraClaro t mandare por mail mas tarde a x cierto q t parece si despues de estas misiones tu, Ayame y yo vamos a Kiri a buscar las Espadas de los Siete Espadachines de la Niebla y contamos como matamos y les quitamos las espadas (yo me quedare con la Kubikiribōchō, tu con Kiba y alguna otra si quiers(solo una mas) y si Ayame quiere ella otra ) conectate dentro de 4 horas masomenos y te mando las imagenes Juan uchiha senju 16:50 25 abr 2011 (UTC) A mejor pon esta imagen de guy que es otra es mala. A bueno que te parece la idea esta buena eh a por cierto cambia tu historia y' la mision de la reliquia de fuego 'diciendo que tu aun no tienes las Kiba, pon que tu no pudiste llevartelas de Kiri pero prometiste volver algun dia x ellas y de paso t quedas con otra si cuando la termines a la del fuego lo arreglamos y la hacemos Juan uchiha senju 17:07 25 abr 2011 (UTC) Perdón pero yo no poseo un ejército,ese es Niaku pero no ese es Niaku así que espero que hagas lo correcto Zider Ximenon 17:55 25 abr 2011 (UTC) Mision conectate un minuto y t mando imagenes Juan uchiha senju 00:23 26 abr 2011 (UTC) Imágenes para la batalla ahí te mando las imágenes que me pediste para tus batallas en Konohagakure. Uchiha Tatsuki Concept by Shirayuki no Mai.jpg|Quilocia Hyuga Konohamaru_Sarutobi_by_skysharkie.png|Wiquam Sarutobi Kagami_Uchiha_by_kurouku.jpg|Santeria Uchiha Re-Imagenes y mison Mira conecte y tr mando las imagenes y hablamos de la mision Juan uchiha senju 23:28 26 abr 2011 (UTC)thumb|Inuzuka Kouga Mision Ok encontramos el templo y todo ese rollo y en la 1ª sala nos espera un tío que controla el elemento acero y ese rollo luego luchamos con los otros ok? Entonces hago yo la batalla con la Hyuga? Dejé tu lucha con las invocaciones para hacerla a medias a la mitad de la batalla con las invocaciones entro yo el principio lo haces tu (Maiter Pusher 19:01 30 abr 2011 (UTC)) listo ya lo hice y ni bien termine la mision mia lo hacemos ok? Juan uchiha senju 19:36 1 may 2011 (UTC) Si la conocia y q agua??? si podes conectate Juan uchiha senju 19:48 1 may 2011 (UTC) David en Tatsu no se pueden inventar Kekegenkais ni nada de eso haci que loos Kekegenkais de tu clan borralos y vi uno que era el de ranmaru ese cambiale el nombre. --Niaku 25 20:41 3 may 2011 (UTC) Borrala de tu personaje la pag queda porque hablare con juan haber si puedes quedartelo. O puedes hacerlo como un Jutsu secreto y recuerda firmar Atte --Niaku 25 20:51 3 may 2011 (UTC) Kakashi Saca a Kakashi de l misión con Niaku tenemos algo grande entre manos y quisas lo usemos Juan uchiha senju 00:08 4 may 2011 (UTC) Batalla final He estado pensando en elegir a alguien que domine un jutsu de control de tiempo , que haga retroceder y adelantar el tiempo pero en limitado tiempo , si no sería imposible vencerle ¿Que te parece? (Maiter Pusher 20:32 5 may 2011 (UTC)) Info-General Hola David como andas te quiero dar unas cosas para que sepas *Lei q al igual q yo tienes chakra del Nibi pero este no es regenerativo como pusiste en tu mision x favor corigelo a por cierto estoy dispusteo a darte mi chakra del Nibi en la mision de las espadas que te parece *El ultimo Guardian debe quedar vivo y el Ninja Cazador de Guardianesdebe buscarlo y llevarselo y en la ultima reliquia pelearemos contra todos lo guardianes finales y el Ninja cazador (Puedes lesionarlo gravemente y quedarte algo de el como hiciomo con Weiss) Juan uchiha senju 00:40 6 may 2011 (UTC) Ok bueno como cuanto tiempo es el servicio? Juan uchiha senju 22:51 6 may 2011 (UTC) Quieres q to la termine a solo maiter? Juan uchiha senju 23:00 6 may 2011 (UTC) Mira aca el servicio era a los 18 x alla a q edad es Juan uchiha senju 23:06 6 may 2011 (UTC) Invocaciones Oye david saca algunas invocaciones solo puedes hacer pacto de sangre con una sola raza Solo casos puntuales pueden tener mas de una invocacion Sasuke q tenia con las serpientes pero la perdio cuando orochimaru fue sellado y luego iso el pacto con los halconoes, Nagato y Zider por el rinengan (no tiene pacto de sangre) y en mi caso porque tengo sangre humana y de dragon en mi brazo derecho Q t parece el fondo y los cambios q le hice a la wiki Juan uchiha senju 18:36 9 may 2011 (UTC) Puedes cocectarte Juan uchiha senju 23:10 10 may 2011 (UTC) logo me podrías decir como hiciste el logo? Es que tengo una wiki, y me wustaria saberlo para poner uno. Gracias adelantadas Sasukeuzumaki 14:39 11 may 2011 (UTC) nombre Mi wiki se llama seriesonline. Yo soy su administrador, por eso me interasaba lo del logo. Además, como ya habrás leido en la página de discusión de juan, soy el lider de la organización Burijji, aliada vuestra. Espero que nos podamos llevar bien. Estoy escribiendo mi "historia" en naruto wiki. Espero que os guste. Sasukeuzumaki 14:55 11 may 2011 (UTC) logo Que ponga SO, pero chulo. Muchas gracias por las molestias y estaré encantado de que nuestras wikis sean aliadas Sasukeuzumaki 15:02 11 may 2011 (UTC) MSN Conectate ahora Xfa david-kun gracias 190.228.106.51 16:41 11 may 2011 (UTC) ´ Logo como conseguiste el logo de tu wiki y como se hace o puedes hacerla para nosotros Juan uchiha senju 01:18 11 may 2011 (UTC) Mira pon el nombre Wiki Tatsu y un dragon en el medio en letra negra con roja y loa q te paresca dejala en mi discucion y vemos dale Juan uchiha senju 21:00 11 may 2011 (UTC) Batalla final Hola, casi acabé la misión solo porque leí que no estabas en la Wiki , espero que te haya gustado y lo que no lo cambias (Maiter Pusher 14:43 12 may 2011 (UTC)) Rayo Negro che david estuve leyendo la pag rayo negro y vi qe tienes el Rayo negro quieres q t lo agregue? Juan uchiha senju 15:35 12 may 2011 (UTC) MSN Conectate Zider Ximenon 17:02 14 may 2011 (UTC) Aviso Miembros de Tatsu queria decirle lo bien q se esta llevndo a cabo la wiki pero debo pedirles unas cosas (las cuales son obligatorias) *No creen kekkei genkai ni evoluciones del chacha (la unica evolucion conocida hasta ahora en Naruto es el Rayo Negro) ESTA PROHIVIDO para ustedess y para algun enemigo en sus misiones *Los kekkei Genkai tienen su propia planilla es decir una vez q cree la pag de un kekkei genkai deben usar esta planilla *Los enemigos q creen no pueden tener un kekkei genkai q no sea de ese pais (ej: Rampiros de Iwa con el elemento Hielo q es de Kiri o Iraz de Konoha con el elemento Acero) es decir por ejemploun ninja con el elemento Tormenta debe ser de Kumo *Eston son algunos de los q quisas no sepan de donde son pero en Naruto se ''ACLARO *'Shikotsumyaku '''Kiri *'Kekkei Genkai del Clan Kurama ' Konoha *Elemento Infierno Konoha *[[Keirakukei |'Keirakukei ]]Kiri *En los casos de los Kekkei genkai q no se sabe de donde probienen aqui les dejo donde se ubicaran aqui en Wiki Tatsu *'''Elemento Veloz Suna *'Elemento Acero' Iwa *'Elemento ''Oscuridad' Kiri *'Elemento Cristal''' Iwa *'Sōma no Kō' Oto *'Rinengan' Ame Esto no es para retar o criticar a alguin sino para dejar cosas en claro, en las anteriores misiones no las corrigan pero desde ahora haga lo indicado Atte: Juan uchiha senju 20:16 15 may 2011 (UTC) MSn conectate ahora MSn conectate ahora Zider Ximenon 20:00 17 may 2011 (UTC) Fin de la misión Esta toda la misión genial , la acabé solo por que vi que estabas fuera de la wiki en 3 días (Maiter Pusher 20:21 17 may 2011 (UTC)) La misión está muy bien Msn Si pero perdí la contraseña xD tu personaje como habras visto edite tu personaje y le voy a tratar d crear sus jutsus, esto es solo para avisarte ok fue voluntariamente Kuronado 01:50 26 may 2011 (UTC) Conéctate conectate en MSN por favor 14:47 6 jun 2011 (UTC) compañero Hola david soy tu nuevo compañero para nuestra siguiente misión, entonces mejor nos ponemos en contacto. Juanca29 17:37 16 jun 2011 (UTC) Hola David, te informo que no estare disponible hasta el viernes 24 de junio. Juanca29 00:33 22 jun 2011 (UTC) re-hola hola, soy Axux de Burijji, como somos aliados te dire que si puedes usar mi jutsu de colaboracion,si quieres ponele en tu historia que mi personaje y el tuyo se conocieron y entrenaron juntos y un dia mi personaje te enseña la tecnica. axux 14:36 27 jun 2011 (UTC) hola oye, yo no ocupo mucho mi email asique enviame mensajes en la wiki. sobre la mision de infriltracion le dire a mi lider de eso. axux 14:43 27 jun 2011 (UTC) hola si tenemos muchas similitudes, ya le dije a el lider de la mision de infiltracion, espero que seamos compañeros, yo soy nuevo en esto seria mi primera mision asique me gustaria que me dijera que si, dile a ti jefe sobre la mision de infiltracion a nueva akatsuki axux 14:51 27 jun 2011 (UTC) re-ok ya le mande mensaje al mio pero no esta conectado en la wiki. pondre en mi historia una parte de entrenamiento con tu personaje. espero que nos digan que si, si quieres mas jutsus de mi personaje avisame para ponerlos en mi historia podria poner en mi personaje que el mio posee el jutsu de teletransportacion? axux 15:01 27 jun 2011 (UTC) re-ok pon que te encontraste conmigo cuando yo era chunin y nos volvimos amigos, intercambiamos jutsus y entrenamos juntos axux 15:14 27 jun 2011 (UTC) re-ok oye,pondre que se volvieron a ver en mi parte de la historia "venganza contra el hokage", pondre que tu me ayudas haciendo una distraccion mientras mi personaje atacaba al hokage. se me ocurrio por que tu tambien atacaste al hokage,entonces pon que yo te allude. pero al final queda medio muerto, esque mi lider me dijo que lo dejara asi porque puede que vuelva a aparecer el hokage en otro momento axux 15:23 27 jun 2011 (UTC) re-ok oye,pondre que se volvieron a ver en mi parte de la historia "venganza contra el hokage", pondre que tu me ayudas haciendo una distraccion mientras mi personaje atacaba al hokage. se me ocurrio por que tu tambien atacaste al hokage,entonces pon que yo te allude. pero al final queda medio muerto, esque mi lider me dijo que lo dejara asi porque puede que vuelva a aparecer el hokage en otro momento axux 15:23 27 jun 2011 (UTC) termine oye,ya termine todas las partes en donde sales tu, revisala para ver que otra cosa le pongo o le quito re espero lo mismo, mi lider no responde asique esperare un tiempo la respuesta axux 15:42 27 jun 2011 (UTC) re me parece bien tu historia, responde, que dices, pondre que tu me enseñaste la tecnica de teletransportacion ok? Infiltración a la Nueva Akatsuki Hola ,Como Estas??? te mando este mensaje instantaneo para que sepas que yo ya dibujé una imagen de mi personaje con el traje de la '''Nueva Akatsuki' por lo que hace tiempo he estado pensando infiltrarme en esa organización para liberar a los''' bijus''' y al Gedo mazo ,déjame esa misión a mi luego de que hagamos lo de las bestias elementales ,perdón por la interrupción y gracias por entender y el tiempo AtteZider Ximenon 19:12 27 jun 2011 (UTC) dime oye, que es lo que me necesitabas decir responde oye,yo voy a estar en la mision de infiltracion? Axux 18:04 28 jun 2011 (UTC) respuesta oye si quieres ponte cualquiera de mis jutsus, quiero que me dejes claro si estare en la mision de infiltracion por que tenia entendido que tu y zider ivan a estar pero sin mi Axux 22:11 30 jun 2011 (UTC) ok ok, gracias por eso, esque vi algunos mensajes y como que entendi que yo no iba a ir y me moleste porque tu y yo abiamos planeado la mision. una pregunta, vendra con nosotros otra persona o iremos solos? PD: ¿Cuando partimos? Axux 13:25 1 jul 2011 (UTC) No hay problema david, los artículos en las wikis son para editarlos 13:48 1 jul 2011 (UTC) respuesta oye, te sugiero que convoques a los siguientes (escoje a uno) Lautaro Garcia (personaje de Lautaro15 y mi compañero) o Ayame Furakawa (de Silversatonix) Axux 14:34 1 jul 2011 (UTC) conectate oye,unos miembros estan en el chat de wiki burijji, conectate en ese chat para hablar de la mision Axux 14:36 1 jul 2011 (UTC) conectate oye,unos miembros estan en el chat de wiki burijji, conectate en ese chat para hablar de la mision Axux 14:36 1 jul 2011 (UTC) mison oye,cuando vamos a empezar la mision? Axux 18:57 2 jul 2011 (UTC) mision hola,oye soy Axux, queria decirte que ya tengo la foto de mi personaje con el traje de akatsuki (para la mision de infiltracion) Axux 19:03 2 jul 2011 (UTC) Hola David bueno primero felicitaciones por haberte hecho administrador y segundo la misión de Infiltramiento (creo yo) no está cancelada debido a que es una de las primaras misiones que haremos con Burijji, participaremos Kensei Masuta,Axux,tu y yo AtteZider Ximenon 14:03 17 jul 2011 (UTC) ok tranquilo, no hay problema, juan me dijo que parrtiriamos el lunes o el martes (me lo dijo cuando estaba en el chat) 14:10 17 jul 2011 (UTC) respuesta el mio es : axux.burijji@hotmail.cl 14:14 17 jul 2011 (UTC) imagen oye,me puedes dar las imagenes para el hogyoku (velo primero para saber que imagenes tienes que encontrar) 14:27 17 jul 2011 (UTC) Infiltracion Lamentablemente la Infiltracion debera posponerse ya que no consigo que Burijji pueda robar la reliquia ya que de los cuartro miembros actuales dos estan inactivo, Sasuke esta indispuesto y solo Andrey no podra asi q se lo pospondra para despues de la 10 Reliquia En cambio comienzen la Busqueda de la Reliquia q les corresponde que asigne aqui El Ejército Jūbi Juan uchiha senju 04:47 18 jul 2011 (UTC) Estilo Kotetsu: Muerte Falsa thumb|te gusta esta imagen??Hola como va? bueno por lo que te mandé este mensaje instantaneo fué porque quiería saber si esta imagen te serviría para tu 'Estilo Kotetsu: Muerte Falsa ''',si te gusta creala y sino me pides otra mision Oye David te informo que pronto iniciare la mision y si quieres editar lgo de ella hazlo. OK Ok yo lo hago si quieres --Niaku 25 21:28 22 jul 2011 (UTC) Re-Administración Le deje encargado a Niaku eso pero igual ami tambien me paso no sabia q tambien a ti no te preocupes eres Administrador aqui t pido disculps de parte mia y de Niaku Juan uchiha senju 01:40 26 jul 2011 (UTC) hola claro que seguiremos siendo amigos, ademas lamento lo de la alianza, aun asi si necesitas algo te ayudare en lo que pueda 15:11 30 jul 2011 (UTC) chat vente al chat de burijji 15:30 30 jul 2011 (UTC) mision ¿Oye David que haremos ahora en la misión? Juanca29 00:52 2 ago 2011 (UTC) Explicame como asi cojes la reliquia conectate en MSN Juanca29 23:20 3 ago 2011 (UTC) Ven al chat de Naruto wiki ven al chat de naruto wiki hablamos y te doy mi email. Fernando Torres Murdoch Lider de NT 14:43 14 ago 2011 (UTC) Aspirantes Si no te preocupes pero puedes decirle tu que no use el Sharingan ya q eres Administrador aqui Juan uchiha senju 23:02 14 ago 2011 (UTC) Fuego azul Hola si no me equivoco tu quieres poseer el fuego azul, no tengo yo roblema en eso pero los admin si ya que como no soy miembro si no aspirant no puedo hacer elementos nuevos ni jutsus etc.... Deja q dios me ayud a entrar a Tatsu y poder resolver este problema para q seas poseedor, gracias por tu interes. Skim Uchiha Hozuki 21:59 22 ago 2011 (UTC) Despedida No por favor era lo minimo que te merecias x tu gran apoyo Juan uchiha senju 01:43 30 sep 2011 (UTC) Re-Personaje Si adelante create otro, ya conoces las reglas asi que adelante Juan uchiha senju 22:09 19 oct 2011 (UTC)